


Rose Petals

by gh0st_566



Category: RWBY
Genre: Blake finds it funny, F/F, Weiss loves her really, cos I can, its just Ruby being dolt, self-indulgent whiterose, this is just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:15:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24998941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gh0st_566/pseuds/gh0st_566
Summary: Weiss isn't sure if she likes Ruby's Semblance.
Relationships: Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee
Comments: 2
Kudos: 73





	Rose Petals

Weiss wasn't doing anything particularly special. She was waiting, actually. Waiting for Blake to show up so the two could go and study in the library for Professor Oobleck’s assignment. 

She was just minding her own business. 

Ruby sniggered to herself after spotting her girlfriend in the hallway, a plan forming in her head. 

With her Semblance, Ruby dashed up to Weiss and kissed her cheek. She was grinning as she circled around, too quickly for Weiss to see. Ruby was giggling quietly.

Weiss spun round.   
“Ruby!” She wasn't dumb. Also, the rose petals were a pretty clear hint. Blue eyes landed on empty space. The heiress huffed, colour flooding her face. 

She turned around, only to be met with a kiss from Ruby. The younger girl grinned and laughed as she dashed away from Weiss, leaving rose petals in her wake. 

“Ruby Rose!” Weiss exclaimed, going as red as her girlfriend’s cape. 

Blake showed up, closing her book. Weiss looked incredibly flustered.   
“Are you okay?” Weiss seemed to take notice of the Faunus then.   
“Perfect. Let's go,” Weiss muttered, striding down the hall towards the library. 

Blake couldn't miss the rose petals on the ground and she came to her own conclusions as she followed after the Schnee.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back on whiterose brainrot, I apologise. Here, take it. I know it's short but it's cute.
> 
> -  
> Blake's ghosting. See you.


End file.
